


Meet Me In The Middle

by TigerLily



Category: Proof of Life (2000)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terry and Dino have a long distance relationship that they manage to keep alive by taking turns visiting each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Me In The Middle

A phone rang in a darkened apartment.

A lamp was turned on.

A yawn was stifled.

The phone was answered.

“You’re late, mate.”

“It was your turn to call.”

“No, it wasn’t.”

“Whatever.”

“Dino.”

“I mean whatever, Ter,” Dino groused as he kicked off his shoes. He sprawled across his suddenly too big bed.

“What’s wrong?” Terry gently inquired as he sat up in bed and looked at the clock. It read 5 am, which meant it was midnight in New York.

“I had a shitty day.

“Wanna tell me about it?”

“I would rather you were here,” Dino replied. He closed his eyes hoping that would ease the ache in his head.

“Migraine?” Terry hazarded. He heard the pain in his lover’s voice. In his mind’s eye, he could see Dino’s eyes closed and lips pressed together as the redhead fought the pain that pounded unceasingly through his head.

“Yeah.”

“I wish I could be there to make it go away.”

“That’s a nice thought,” Dino murmured.

They lapsed into a companionable silence. They were just content to listen to each other breathe.

After a bit, Dino asked, “Ter?”

“Hmm?”

“You wouldn’t happen to know a Scottish engineer named Montgomery Scott?”

“The pain meds must be kicking in,” Terry observed with a wry chuckle.

“Not really,” Dino retorted dryly. “I’m just trying to think of things to keep my mind occupied so I don’t put my fist through the wall.”

Terry wanted to tease the redhead, but he could hear more than just pain in his lover’s voice. He heard longing and it plucked at his heartstrings. “I miss you, too.”

“So whose turn is it?” Dino forced himself to get up and go into the bathroom to take the medication that would put a stop to the pain radiating through his hard head.

“Yours.”

“I was in London last month,” Dino reminded the brunette.

“And I had to go to Paris to keep Rollie out of trouble,” Terry sighed. He slipped out of bed and padded into the kitchen. He snagged a bottle of water out of the refrigerator.

“It wasn’t necessary,’ Dino observed. He slowly made his way from his bedroom to the kitchen hoping a glass of milk wouldn’t upset his queasy stomach. He hated getting migraines, but mainly he hated being sick period. “Rollie’s a big boy.”

“Who was on the prowl,” Terry countered.

“Point taken,” Dino said between sips from the milk jug.

“You better eat some crackers with that, luv.”

“You are freaky, you know that?” Dino replied. He pulled a box of graham crackers from the cabinet over the sink. He pulled out an opened pack and bit into a cracker.

“That’s why you love me.”

“Is it?”

Terry didn’t rise to the bait. Instead, he listened to the redhead move around his small kitchen. This in turn made the brunette peckish, so he gave up the idea of returning to bed after the call was over.

“Ter?”

“Yes?”

“If I concede and agree it’s my turn to come visit you, will you consider a change of venue?” Dino inquired. He put away the box of crackers and tossed the empty milk jug in the trash. He slowly made his way back to his bedroom feeling the pain medication finally kick in.

“What do you have in mind?”

“We meet halfway,’ Dino suggested.

“Madeira?”

“Madeira,” Dino replied. “It’s been awhile and I could use some sunshine.”

Terry smiled. He liked Madeira. The people were friendly, and Dino always seemed more relaxed there. “I’ll make the arrangements and we meet in Lisbon.”

Dino yawned. “Sounds good.”

“Get some sleep, luv,” Terry quietly commanded.

“Yes, sir,” Dino said sarcastically.

“Keep sassing me and you’ll be suitably punished,” Terry warned glad that Dino couldn’t see the sly grin his lips had twisted into.

“Looking forward to it,” Dino retorted. He knew that Terry was smirking, and that was the first good thing to happen to him all day. He yawned again.

“Dino,” Terry gently admonished.

“I’m going, I’m going,” Dino muttered as he slid into bed pulling the covers tight around him.

Terry didn’t respond. He listened to the redhead’s movements as the other man slipped into bed. He couldn’t wait to get Dino all to himself so he could spoil the redhead. It was so much fun to make Dino purr.

“I love you,” Dino sleepily murmured.

“I love you, too,” Terry said returning the sentiment. “Sweet dreams.”

Terry heard, “You know it,” and then the line went dead. He hung up the phone and went about starting his day.

fin


End file.
